Team Ink
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Danny, Jordan and Harriet are all mad at Matt, who is hiding from them with the help of Lucy Darius and Andy.


**Hey, this is just a random idea I had. It's just a standalone fic. Please review and let me know what you think!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Team Ink**

Andy, Lucy and Darius looked up as Matt came crashing through the doors of the writers' room. They all watched as his eyes searched around the room.

"Uh, Matt?" Andy asked.

"Yeah?"

"What you doing?"

He looked at the three writers for the first time since he entered the room.

"Okay, you know you are my team right?"

"You're team?" Andy frowned a little.

"Yeah, you know... We look out for each other..." Matt told them. "Like the cast... They stick together... And the crew and props guys... All the network bosses are a little group... And Danny and... Danny and umm..."

"Danny and you?" Darius suggested.

"No, not Danny and me... I'm on your side remember?"

"There are sides?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, we're the ink."

"Oh, God..." Andy rolled his eyes. "Don't start all that again..."

"We're ink?" Darius looked at Lucy.

"Don't ask me..." She shrugged.

"It's something Danny came up with years ago..." Andy started to explain. "See, back then... The writers didn't really have much to do with anyone else..."

"Yeah, yeah good story..." Matt tried to cut in.

"Except Matt was a traitor."

"My point is... Hey, wait… What?" Matt looked at Andy.

"You spent all your time with Danny..." Andy reminded him. "Then chasing Harriet around... Neither of them were ink."

"Well, can you blame me?" Matt asked. "I didn't like any of the writers."

"Thanks!"

"Not you..." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, your point being..."

"Right, yeah... As we're part of a team... We all look out for each other..."

"You've said that..." Darius stated.

"So, if say I needed to hide from Danny or Jordan... Or Harriet... Then you guy would have to help me..." Matt ignored him.

"Why are you hiding from Danny, Jordan and Harriet?" Andy questioned.

"I said _if..._"

"Uh, Matt?" Darius said, looking through the blinds.

"What?"

"Danny's heading this way."

"Crap!"

They all watched confused and slightly amused as Matt dived under the table just as the door flew open.

Danny looked around the room. "Where is he?"

Andy shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where's Matt?"

"Have you tried his office?" Lucy asked.

"Yes!"

"Umm, the prop room?" Darius suggested.

"Why would he be in the prop room?"

He shrugged. "Maybe he's hiding."

Danny thought about it for a moment before turning and leaving.

"So, are you going to tell us what that is all about?" Andy asked as Matt stood up.

"It's a long story..."

"We've got time."

"Actually, no you haven't... We still need to come up with a sketch for tonight's show."

"Maybe we could ask Danny to help." Lucy threatened.

"Okay, fine..." Matt sighed. "Darius, keep a look out."

"Who for?"

"Danny, Jordan and Harriet."

"Wow, what have you done to piss all three of them off?"

"Nothing!"

"I thought things were going good between you and Harriet since you've got back together?" Lucy said.

"Yeah they were."

"Until?"

"Until I invited someone to watch the show with me tonight."

"Who?" Andy asked slowly.

"An old friend."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, no... But... let's just say Harriet and Kate never got a long."

"Why not?"

"Because she thought Harriet wasn't good enough for me." Matt replied. "And Harriet sort of thought that she was always trying to control me."

"Right...and what does this have to do with Jordan and Danny?"

"Umm..."

"Jordan's coming." Darius warned but by the time he turned around Matt had already disappeared under the table.

"Jordan, what a surprise..." Andy said. "What can we do for you?"

"I'm just looking for Matt..."

"Well, he's not here..." Lucy gestured to the room.

"Uh right..." She said, looking around one more time. "Can you pass on a message?"

"Of course."

"Tell him when I get hold of him, I'm going to choke him to death by shoving that damn tennis down his throat!"

"Uh... We'll... We'll let him know."

"Right, thanks." She said before leaving.

"I'd be afraid if I was you." Darius laughed slightly.

"Why do you think I'm under the table?"

"So, why is Jordan going to choke you?" Andy questioned.

"Uh, because this old friend of mine..."

"Yeah?"

"She's sort of Danny's ex..."

"You invited Danny ex girlfriend to the show tonight?" Lucy questioned.

"No." He replied and was quiet for a moment before continuing. "His ex wife."

They all stared at him.

"I wouldn't want to be you right now..." Andy replied.

"Yeah you and me both." Matt sighed loudly, dropping into a chair.

_XxXxX_

"...And then maybe the student starts being able to do all these math problems really quickly..." Darius explained his sketch to Lucy and Andy.

"That sucks!"

Andy looked under the table at Matt, who was lying flat on his back. "If you're going to criticise you could at least be a bit more constructive."

"Okay, it sucks because it's not funny."

"Are you really going to spend all day under there?" Lucy asked, looking at him too.

"Yep."

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Sure, I do."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to stay here until it gets near the dress, so then Danny will be too busy to kill me... Jordan will be off with Jack and co... And Harriet will be getting ready for the show."

"And until then you're going to stay under there, telling us that our ideas suck?" Darius questioned.

"Unless you come up with a good sketch." He shrugged.

"Don't you think it is a little..."

"Little what?" Matt looked at Andy.

"Immature?"

"Wanting to live is immature?"

"Look, how bad can it be?" Lucy asked. "Just explain to them all that she is still your friend, even though Danny and her aren't together any more."

"Yeah, I can't do that..."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Scared?" Darius repeated as all three laughed.

Matt glared at them. "Get back to work!"

"Hey guys..." Harriet said as she walked into the room.

"Hi."

"I just wondering if one of you could come and help me with something..."

"Uh, sure... who?" Andy asked.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe..." She started but then suddenly looked under the table. "How about you?!"

He smiled at her innocently. "Hey babe! You found me! You're turn! I'll count to 100..."

"Danny!" She called out loudly.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Matt jumped out from under the table just as Danny walked into the room. Matt slowly started to back away from him. "Wait, before you say anything..."

"I'm not going to say anything..." Danny replied, following him. "I'm just going to kill you now."

"Well, technically you just did say something..." Matt commented. "If you'd just let me explain."

"Yes, Matt explain!" Jordan said, walking through the door that was behind Matt, startling him.

"Crap! Where'd you come from?!" He moved around the table, away from Danny, Jordan and Harriet.

"I just spent the whole morning walking around this studio looking for you!"

"You didn't look very hard... I was here the whole time."

"I wouldn't anger her any more..." Andy advised.

"And you three helped him?!" Danny glared at them.

"We're on the same side, apparently..." Lucy replied.

"Yeah, we're a team." Darius added.

"We're ink."

Danny looked from Andy to Matt who looked proud that they were sticking up for him.

"He was never ink!" Danny stated. "He hated people who were ink!"

"Hey, don't try and confuse them!" Matt told him.

"Come here, so I can kick your ass."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to do that!"

They all turned around when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Matt Al..." The woman's voice trailed when she saw everyone looking at her. "Well, looks like I found where the party is."

"Kate, you made it!" Matt smiled but then saw Jordan, Danny and Harriet all quickly turn and glare at him.

"Aw, I see my presence has caused quite a stir." She stated. "Danny, its so nice to see you again."

"As nice as being poked in the eyes." He muttered under his breath.

"Right back at you..." Kate replied, hearing his comment and then she looked at Harriet. "So, I hear you two are back together."

"For the time being..." Harriet replied, looking at Matt.

Matt smiled at her again. "Love you."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, I don't know the rest of you..." Kate looked around the room.

"Oh, this is my team...Andy, Lucy and Darius." Matt explained and then pointed to Jordan. "Oh and that's Jordan... She's engaged to Danny."

"Engaged?" Kate raised an eyebrow. "Going for third time lucky, hey Danny?"

Danny sighed and put a hand over his face. "I don't believe this is happening to me."

"Maybe you and I should go grab a coffee sometime..." She said to Jordan.

"Hell no!" Danny stated.

"Oh come on, I could give her some tips." She replied. "Like when you say you're working late... you really mean, you're around Matt's playing video games."

Matt's eyes widened slightly, when Danny looked at him, knowing that wasn't meant to tell Kate about that.

"Wait!" Matt said, as Danny ran towards him causing him to run around to the other side of the table. "She thought you were having an affair, what was I meant to tell her?"

"Nothing! You're my friend!" Danny told him.

"I can't do both?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because we had an arrangement!"

"No we never!"

"Not me and you... Me and her."

"What kind of an arrangement?" Matt frowned, standing up straight.

"That if we broke up...you'd be my friend."

He stared at Danny, his mouth open for moment before looking at Kate and then back at Danny.

"You got me in your divorce?!"

"She got the house." Danny nodded.

"What am I? You're kid or something?"

"Matt, don't be ridiculous." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my freaking God!"

"Matt!" Kate glared at him.

"So, wait? You decided that we'd stay friends and I wouldn't with her?"

"Well, it wasn't quite like..." Danny started.

"And you just agreed to this?" Matt looked at Kate.

"Oh come on, Matty..."

"Right, well fine..."

"Matt..." Danny sighed.

"May I be excused?"

"What?" He frowned.

"May I be excused, I would like to go to my room and sulk..." He said sarcastically. "Oops, I meant my office."

"Don't be like that..."

"Look, I'm sorry, but we'll have to finish this some other time... I came by to let you know I won't be able to make the show tonight..." Kate said to Matt.

"Okay, we'll do it another time." Matt told her.

"Sure, I'll give you a call." She kissed his cheek. "Bye everyone."

"Right, now that's sorted with we can get on with the show..." Danny started.

"I'm sorry, I'm not talking to you at this moment in time." Matt folded his arms.

"What?! You were just nice to Kate, she's just as guilty as me!"

"Did you hear something?" Matt looked at Harriet.

"Matt?" Danny called after him as he left the room.

Harriet just looked at Danny and shook her head disappointingly before following Matt out.

"Harri, it wasn't like it sounded..." Danny started but she was already gone.

"Can you believe the way they're acting?" He turned to Jordan who just slapped his arm as she walked out.

"Hey!" He complained.

He sighed and looked around at Andy, Darius and Lucy. "Hi."

"I'm sorry... this room is just for Ink people." Andy told him.

Danny laughed but then realised they were being serious.

"Fine!" He said and left.

"Hey, what's up?" Cal asked, when he saw Danny leaving the writers room, looking confused.

"30 minutes ago, everyone was mad at Matt..."

"Why?"

"That doesn't matter..." He shook his head. "I just don't get how he does it?"

"Does what?"

"Always manages to get people to take his side." Danny replied. "Now everyone is mad at me."

"Why?"

"I really don't know." He sighed.

**THE END**

**Please review!! **


End file.
